


Chasing the Sun

by Blue_Yuga



Series: One shottiesss [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dying with a Smile, Happy Ending, Overdose, Smile, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Yuga/pseuds/Blue_Yuga
Summary: Enjoy my dudes
Series: One shottiesss [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070417
Kudos: 12





	Chasing the Sun

They found themselves lying on the floor of the main house in the Uchiha Compound. Sasuke had decided that this was where they were going to do it.

Naruto had decided when they were going to do it.

Sakura had chosen how they were going to do it.

It had been easy, taking time off on the same day that everyone elae would be busy. It had been easy, grabbing pills and kunai. They were going to end it here and now, and no one would stop them.

The start of it all had been during the Wave mission, when they were all out in the woods and Naruto had snapped.

"I can't take it anymore!" He wailed, dropping to his knees and cradling his head. Sakura and Sasuke had just looked at him, shocked. "I can't take pretending to smile and be happy when all we're supposed to do is kill people!"

Sakura had nodded then. "I can't stand the fact that even when people in the village look down on kunoichi for seduction missions and things like that, we're still supposed to smile and protect them."

"I can't stand that we're supposed to protect people who demean us. I can't stand the fact that I'm supposed to serve the people that killed my family." Sasuke had thrown out his opinion, and Sakura and Naruto looked at him. It was then he explained about the Uchiha Massacre, about how he had found paperwork in his father's office detailing the coup and Itachi's plan.

Naruto told them about the Kyuubi and how the villagers always treated him like garbage. How they had stolen his stuff, destroyed his apartment.

Sakura talked about Inner and how she wasn't on a diet, her parents just weren't feeding her so that she would quit the shinobi life-style.

So it was then that the plan was made. Sasuke had mentioned that sometimes he felt like ending it all, and so did Sakura and Naruto. So they decided that why not do it when the village needed them most?

Sasuke offered them his house as the place to do it.

Naruto told them he knew the old man would give them a day off if he asked for it.

Sakura said she knew where the hospital threw away medicine they didn't need and that they could use kunai to make the process go faster.

After that they had all started smiling more, their feelings let out. Everyone was shocked at the swing in moods but they were described as the team of sunshine.

Kakashi knew something happened, though not what, and figured that if his team was smiling it was for the best. He never did look underneath the underneath.

That was how Team 7 was found, three days after their joint death. Their bodies were in a line, their hands linked with their wrists slit and pills down their throats with smiles on their faces. There was a note, and most didn't understand, though some did.

_You'll find us chasing the sun._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews are wlecomed and encouraged!


End file.
